Dragon Sacrifice
by chope1975
Summary: Isabel is sacrificed to a dragon.


Dragon sacrifice

Chapter one

Scotland

Life for me was very simple. Help my mother look after my younger brothers, help with chores and visit my favourite watering hole for a refreshing swim. The day started out the same as every other day. By the time the morning chores were completed the day had become very humid and I couldn't wait until the afternoon for a swim. I knew everyone in the village stayed close to home in the middle of the day and usually so did I but I was compelled to venture out for a swim.

I went down towards our barn pretending to do chores and when no one was looking I snuck away. It would take me half an hour to reach the water. By the time I reached my swimming spot I was drenched with sweat. I stripped off to my undergarments and paddled out to the middle. I love to just float and let my mind wander. I look up towards the sky and realise how long I've been gone for. I swim back to shore and head up to gather my clothes. I search around the tree stump where I know I left them but they have disappeared. Even if an animal pulled them off they should still be close by.

The hairs on my neck stand on end. It feels like someone or something is watching me. As I slowly look around I can't see anything. I decide that I'll just have to leave without my clothes and hope I can get home before anyone sees me. As I'm walking back to the barn I see my mother and there are others with her near the back of our house. Now I wished I had found my clothes.

A person close to my mother spots me and motions towards where I am standing. Everyone stops talking and my mother is the first to start walking towards me. Something tells me that I'm in trouble.

"You never listened to the stories I told you when you were younger and now I have no choice."

I stare at my mother with a shock look on my face. I vaguely remember childhood stories but I thought they were made up. Going by the sad look in my mothers eyes I won't like what's to come.

I look at the others and realise they are the elders of our village. They make the laws that we live by. Two of the younger men standing behind them come around to flank me. I have a sudden urge to run.

One elder states "you have disobeyed one of our laws and the penalty has been decided. In order to keep the peace with our dragon protectors you will be sacrificed to them. There is a reason these stories are told and we can only hope by using you as an example others will follow the rules."

I try to run but the men grab my arms. I am dragged to the centre of town and tied to the water fountain. I'm pleading with them not to do this. My mother is sobbing and cuddling my brothers. I ask for her forgiveness and say I won't do it again but it's too late. There is a distance roar and people head back into their home for protection. I look to the sky and the sun is blocked out by a huge shape. I'm pulling on my bindings to escape but it's no use.

The dragon lands and brings its head down to smell me. This is it, I just know it is the end. My breath is coming in quick pants to the point I'm hyperventilating. A big clawed hand reaches out and cuts through my bindings holding me to the fountain. As the dragon takes flight I let loose a scream and as we climb into the air breathing becomes harder and I lose consciousness.

I wake up in bed and think this must have been all a dream. I'm about to call out to mother when I realise this isn't my bed. I'm in some sort of cave and there is some light coming in through the cracks high up in the ceiling. The urge to find a way out makes me climb off the bed and start to explore. There seems to be a long corridor leading away from the bedroom and I make my way down it. The passage way gets darker and darker the further I get from the bedroom. It's getting harder to see so I start to feel my way with my hands. I feel the wall curve to my right and I sense I have entered another room. There is a cool breeze flowing into this space and it has to becoming from outside the cave.

Voices start to float towards me and I start to panic. There is more than one voice and I'm not sure where to hide. A faint glow is appearing from another opening giving me he chance to see a little bit of what's in this space. There appears to be a table made of stone so I scurry over and hide under it. I take notice where the other tunnel is so when the men leave I can escape. Hearing men's laughter as they enter has me cowering more. I watch half a dozen pairs of feet enter and surround the table. Crap I was hoping that they would continue to another room. Silence descends the cavern and it deafens me.

What I hear next scares me even more.

"What do we have here?" I look up and see everyone looking at me under the table. I scream and struggle to crawl away under the table towards the exit. I don't want to be here any longer. By the time I've made my way to the other side of the table and get ready to jump up and run the men have surrounded me. I don't know where the dragon is but maybe these men can help me. The men all have shoulder length brown hair and have similar appearances.

"Please help me. I've been kidnapped by a dragon and I just want to go home." I plead.

They all start laughing and I start to cry. One man watches me more closely and I start to inch my way towards the opening. The men are circling me and I turn to run and slam straight into a chest of solid muscle. I look up into bright emerald eyes sparkling with mischievous intent. "Going somewhere?" The deep voice says as he wraps his arms around me.

"I...I..." I can't even talk as I struggle to free myself.

"Connor, looks like you'll have your hands full with her brother." The rest of the men laugh louder.

"I knew she was going to be trouble when I first laid eyes on her. I'm so happy she misbehaved and was my sacrifice. Just wait for your turn, brothers."

"What? You can't be...be...a dragon?"

I watch his eyes as they turn into dragon slits and then back to human eyes. I manage to wriggle free and run into a darkened tunnel. I keep looking over my shoulder then back towards the direction I'm heading but I'm running blind.

My head crashes into a solid object and my legs give out sending me to the ground. I can hear buzzing in my ears and muffled voices. I manage to open my eyes and the world seems to be swirling around with images of men above me. It's all too much for my body to take as I succumb to darkness.


End file.
